ZeroG Fing
by AngelCam7
Summary: Tails and Cosmo reminisce on a very special night they spent in the Blue Typhoon... Rated M for Mature. Contains strong sexual content.


**Zero-G F-ing**

**A Sonic the Hedgehog Lemon Fan Fiction**

**Summary: Tails and Cosmo reminisce on a very special night they spent in the Blue Typhoon...**

**Author's Note: First off, I do not own any rights to the _Sonic the Hedgehog_/_Sonic X_ series. That's SEGA's department, literally. Second, this story is in no connections with my popular MySpace comic series, _The MISAdventures of Sonic the Hedgehog_. (MySpace.com/AngelCam7) And finally, this story, unlike all the _Sonic_ games, is rated M for, well... you'll see in a few... so, this story is not suitable for those under 18. Of course, personally, whenever I saw that message when I was younger, I blatantly disregarded it and just got right to the good parts, so... uh... right... In any case... uh... here's the story...**

Tails - 17

Cosmo - Unknown, but uh... let's say 17

Another day, another device to tinker around with. That's how it seems to be with one Miles "Tails" Prowler, as the orange two-tailed fox was seen in what his friends would believe to be his natural habitat; his laboratory. This time around, in his oversized lab, he seemed to be working on some large device, as it was hidden behind a large blue tarp, almost as large as the room. Every few minutes or so, he would emerge from behind the tarp just to get more of his tools.

However, the next time Tails stepped out from behind the tarp, he was met by a special someone. A green, alien plant girl named Cosmo. Tails and his friends encountered her a few years ago, as she helped them against an invading army known as the Metarex. Throughout their space adventures, a relationship began between Tails and Cosmo. Though she ended up making the ultimate sacrifice to put a stop to the Metarex, somehow, through a miraculous happening a few months after the final battle, Cosmo had returned and now resides with Tails as their relationship continues to grow.

Cosmo, dressed in a green and white petal-like dress, brought a couple of sandwiches and two cups of tea.

"Oh, hi, Cosmo." Tails said as he locked eyes with her.

"Hi Tails." Cosmo said, as she placed the tray over at a nearby workbench, "I noticed you were very busy in your lab, so I thought you might like a little something to eat."

Tails admired Cosmo for her selfless behavior. She was always putting the well being of her friends before herself. It was one of the things that attracted him to her.

"Thanks, Cosmo." Tails said, as he sat down at the workbench with Cosmo, "I'm almost done with what I'm working on here, so I guess I could use this time for a little lunch break."

Cosmo sighed. She was impressed by the strength and determination of Sonic and Knuckles, but there was a certain something about Tails; his level of intelligence, his never say surrender attitude. He wasn't the strongest in the team, but his expertise in the fields of technology was that rivaled of their enemy, Dr. Eggman. He was even able to help her gain confidence in herself, and for that, she's been grateful to him ever since.

"So..." Cosmo said, as she looked at that giant tarp, "What exactly are you building back there?"

"Uh, well..." Tails said, as he grabbed one of the sandwiches, "I can't say... not yet, anyway. It's a surprise."

"Oh." Cosmo said, as she started to eat one of the sandwiches, "Can't you give me a little hint?"

"Hmm..." Tails said, thinking about it, "Well... for you, Cosmo, okay. Let's just say it has something to do with what happened to us in the past."

"Really?" Cosmo responded, pondering the information that was given to her.

"Wow, this sandwich is really good." Tails said, as he began to take a bite out of the food in front of him. Then he drank the tea. "Mmm-mmm." He said, as the sweet taste of the drink passed his tongue, "And this tea is absolutely delicious."

"Thank you, Tails." Cosmo said, smiling at his compliment, "Amy and Cream helped me out with the recipes, but this was my first attempt making it. I'm so glad you like it."

She then looked past Tails again at the large tarp, her curiosity still getting the better of her.

"So, Tails, you mentioned that this new device you're making has something to do with an experience we've had in the past." Cosmo inquired, "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Tails started to blush a little across his fuzzy white muzzle. "Um, well..." Tails began, "Uh... Cosmo... Do you remember that special moment in the Blue Typhoon?"

Cosmo started to blush herself, as the reddish hue was visible across her pale green face. "Um... "Special moment"..." Cosmo said, almost a little shy at what Tails was referring to, "By that, do you... mean that time where we... well... that we first..."

"Well, yeah..." Tails said, cupping his hands in her right hand, slightly nervous himself, "The first time that we... ...that we... ...had... ...sex."

They were still nervous talking about those times. They would make love every now and then, not as frequent or unique as Sonic and Amy or Knuckles and Shade would, but it's not like they don't enjoy it when they get together. They're just still a little uneasy talking about it, since this kind of thing isn't one to bring up in a conversation with their friends.

"Well..." Cosmo said, "I mean, wh-why would you bring that up?"

"Listen, Cosmo..." Tails said, as he started to calm down a bit, "We have to get past this phobia of talking about our sex life. I can understand not wanting to talk about it with our friends, but the least we can do is talk about it with each other, right?"

"Well, I guess that makes sense..." Cosmo said, understanding and cooperating with his theory.

"Exactly, and this is how we'll start." Tails said as his aqua eyes met up with her turquoise eyes, "Do you remember the first time, Cosmo?"

"Well..." Cosmo said, as the alien plant girl looked into the eyes of the two-tailed fox, realizing that if there was anyone she could trust to talk about those times, it might as well be the one she had those times with, "Yes. Yes, I do. It happened late one night on the Blue Typhoon..."

"Yeah." Tails said, as he reminisced with Cosmo, "It started when you found me in the cockpit of the Typhoon..."

* * *

Flashback: 2 years ago...

In the vast reaches of the darkest void of space, a large blue and white spaceship could be seen traveling throughout the stars; The Blue Typhoon. The crew of the spaceship consisted of the familiar blue hedgehog and his friends with the mission of putting an end to the evil universal takeover plot of the android Metarex army.

The time was around 1:30 A.M., but with the utter darkness of space, you couldn't really tell the difference between night and day. Around this time, the whole crew was fast asleep in their rooms. Sonic was sleeping near the X-Tornado. Knuckles was asleep in the engine room, where the Master Emerald was being kept, used as the power source for the massive spaceship. Amy and Cream were asleep in their own rooms along with their kid friend from another dimension, Christopher Thorndike. Even the self-proclaimed detective agency of Vector, Charmy, and Espio, better known as Team Chaotix, slept in their shoddy rocketship/detective agency.

Everyone was fast asleep... well... not everyone. Over in the cockpit of the Typhoon, the two-tailed fox was sitting at the controls, trying to figure out their current location in the void of the unknown, as well as find the locations of any of the 7 Chaos Emeralds. As he continued to work the controls, the door to the cockpit opened up. Tails looked behind him to see the alien plant girl enter through the doors. It's thanks to Cosmo that he and the rest of the crew have been able to make it this far in the space exploration as their space navigator.

"Oh, hey, Cosmo." Tails said, "We haven't seen a planet for a while now, but it should only be a matter of time before I find something."

"Tails, I appreciate all that you're doing for us..." Cosmo said, "But it's getting late. It's already 1:30 in the morning."

"Really?" Tails said, as he started to yawn a bit, " 'smacks lips' Uh... I haven't noticed."

Cosmo placed her hands on Tails' hands, guiding them away from the controls. "Tails, please." She said, "You need your rest. If you keep pushing yourself like this, when next time we encounter the Metarex, you won't have the energy to help us out."

As much as Tails didn't want to admit it, Cosmo was right. He could barely keep his eyes open as he tried to keep his focus on the pitch black screen ahead of him.

"Well, I guess." Tails said, trying to stay awake, "But, what if a Chaos Emerald is detected in the area? Or if there's a planet coming and we end up crashing on it? Or what if the Metarex were to plan a sneak attack?"

"Tails, please." Cosmo said, showing concern for the captain of the ship, "If anything, the Typhoon alarm system will let everyone know if an Emerald, a planet, or an attack comes within distance of the ship. Please, Tails, you need to get some sleep."

Tails, even with his eyelids half shut, managed to look into Cosmo's eyes and see the caring look in her eyes.

"Well, I guess a little bit of rest couldn't hurt." Tails said, finally giving in to Cosmo's idea as he got up from his control panel, but as soon as he got up, he almost fell down from exhaustion.

Cosmo was able to catch him before he fell to the floor. "Tails!" She said with concern.

"Heh-heh..." Tails said, his voice clearly shown signs of exhaustion, "I... I guess I'm more... 'yawn' ...more tired than I thought..."

"Here, let me help you to your room." Cosmo said, as she put his arm around the back of her neck, and helped carry him out of the cockpit.

"Mmm... Thanks... ...Cos...mo..." Tails managed to say before he started to fall asleep.

Cosmo could help but notice how cute Tails looked when he was asleep in her arms like this. He was like a male Sleeping Beauty and she wanted to kiss him so he could be awake and they could be together more. But, she knew that he needed the rest, so she continued to drag his body back to his room. Before she left the cockpit, however, she was able to give him a quick kiss on his cheek. As he felt it, all Tails could do was smile and sigh in his sleep.

***

Tails stirred around a bit as he started to wake up from his nap, which only lasted at least 2 hours. When he was finally awake and his eyes opened, he saw the sleeping face of Cosmo not more than 2 feet away from him.

He was shocked at first to see her in his bed like this, so he took a quick look around at his current surroundings. He sighed with relief when he saw that Cosmo was still dressed, but noticed her arm was over him.

'She must have done this in her sleep...' He thought, as he looked at the sleeping girl in front of him, 'Hmm... she does look so cute when she's sleeping, though...'

Cosmo started to move around a bit herself, as she slowly opened her eyes. She gasped in surprise when she saw that the orange fox was awake and saw her in his bed with him.

"Oh, Tails..." Cosmo said in shock, as she got up off his bed, "I-I'm sorry about that. I mean, I just... I don't know what I was thinking at the time, but..."

"No, no, Cosmo, d-don't worry about it." Tails said, sitting up on his bed, trying to calm her down, "It's okay. Really, it is."

"I'm sorry..." Cosmo continued to apologize, as she tried to explain, "It's just, I brought you to your room and put you on your bed. I thought you could have used some company, so I stayed for a while, but 15 minutes in, I just... I couldn't help seeing how cute you were like that. Next thing I knew, I started to get tired myself, so I just took a quick nap next to you."

"Cosmo, it's okay." Tails said, reassuring her about the situation, "I appreciate it. Thank you for staying. I've spent a lot of times waking up by myself, it was a nice change of pace to have someone with me this time." He then thought about what she said during that explanation. "Uh, Cosmo..."

"Yes, Tails?" She said.

"Did you... did you say that I looked cute?" He asked.

Cosmo started to blush as she realized he heard that part. "Um, well..." she said, "Yes... I'm sorry, did you prefer "cool"?"

Tails chuckled as he saw how defensive she was getting. "No, it's fine. I'm not like Sonic." He said, "I don't mind being called "cute". Of course..." As he continued, he started to blush himself, "You're pretty cute yourself..."

***

Meanwhile, in the docking bay of the Blue Typhoon, over by the Chaotix's rocketship, Charmy the Bee started to fly slowly out of the door of the house/spacecraft and into the hallway of the Typhoon.

"Oh, man..." The small kid bee groaned as he was still slightly tired, "Where's the kitchen in this place? I need a drink of water."

***

Back in Tails' room, Cosmo was pleasantly surprised when she heard those words come out of the two-tailed fox like that.

"You... You think I'm cute?..." Cosmo asked in disbelief. Out of everyone she has met in her entire life, Tails was the first guy to ever compliment her looks.

"Well, I believe the words I used were "pretty cute", so that's like a double positive right there." Tails jokingly said, as he chuckled at his own joke, "But, yes. I do."

"Tails..." Cosmo simply said, still stunned.

"I'm serious, Cosmo." He said, "I mean, granted, I haven't met a lot of girls in my life. Well, Rouge seems kind of too stuck up to put up with someone like me, Cream is sweet, but she's too young to understand about some things, and Amy... well... you know the story with her."

Cosmo chuckled as he was referring to the pink hedgehog's obsession with Sonic.

"But, with you..." He continued, "It's different. Even when I first met you back on Earth, I felt a little something for you. I didn't what it was, at first. But as we went through with our adventures, these feelings for you began to grow." He got up from his bed as he continued, "You're even helping us navigate these unknown reaches of space. Your level of knowledge of these cosmic voids are so impressive, it almost rivals, heck, maybe even surpasses my own intellect."

Cosmo gasped as she heard this. "But, you're the smartest person I've ever met to help me out..." She said.

"True, my mechanical prowess is impressive, but not even I would be able to know the lifestyles of other planets or even read and understand the languages of other worldly creatures as fluently as you." Tails said, as he approached the plant girl, "Cosmo, I've had these feelings for you throughout the times we've had in this unknown darkness of these cosmic reaches. But, ever since we fell in that spring over on that planet..." He started to hold both of her hands and looked in her eyes as he was referring to that planet that treated every day like Valentine's Day, "I've... I've never felt attracted to someone... anyone... as much as you. Cosmo... I... I love you."

***

Meanwhile, back at the docking bay, Vector, the big green crocodile, self-proclaimed leader of the Chaotix group, left the house/ship with an annoyed look on his long-jawed face.

"Grrr, leave it to Charmy to get lost on a bathroom break while I have to catch my shut eye." He grumbled as he started to look for the bee.

At the same time, Charmy was still looking around the ship for the kitchen, until he came across the empty cockpit of the Typhoon.

"Hmm... Hey, this isn't the kitchen." Charmy said, as he was beginning to wake up a little more.

He then saw the empty Captain's seat that would usually have Tails sitting there.

"Hey..." Charmy said, as his mischievous mind was concocting a childish idea.

***

Back in Tails' room, Cosmo was absolutely speechless as Tails said the three special little words to her.

"Tails... I... I..." Cosmo started as tears were beginning to form in her turquoise eyes, "I..."

"Cosmo?" Tails asked, as he saw the tears begin to fall on her face, "What's wrong?"

"I... I'm sorry, Tails. But, I don't... I don't know what to say..." Cosmo said, with a suspicious look on confliction on her face, as if she was hiding something... "I mean, my feelings for you are the same, but..."

"But?..." Tails said, wondering what could be troubling her so much.

"But... what if the person you fell for isn't what you expected to be?" She said, sobbing a bit in between, "What if... you found something out about me that might... that might change everyone's opinion of me? What if... I'm not all... that I appear to be?..."

"I don't care." Tails said, causing Cosmo's eyes to be shot open, "If somehow, everyone were to treat you different, I wouldn't care what they thought. If there was anything you did in the past that might make someone else question your integrity, I would understand and forgive you for it." As he continued to talk, he placed his right hand in the back of her head, running his fingers through her green hair, "And your outer appearance is beautiful, but it's nothing compared to what's inside of you; your heart, Cosmo. You give selflessly to help those who need it. You've helped us out so much... in ways you... just couldn't imagine. And for that, I promise you this, I will always be there for you, no matter what happens. Because... I love you."

Cosmo continued to cry; only these tears were out of happiness as she heard the fox say those words to her again. The words, the proclamation of love spoken from the two-tailed fox as they pierced through her heart and soul. She then raised her arms and wrapped them around Tails, her left hand resting on his back, her right hand rubbing the back of his furry orange head.

"Oh... Oh, Tails..." She said, as she stared into the aqua eyes of the one person she cared about more than anyone in the entire universe, "I... I... I love you, too..."

Neither one of them knew who the first one to try it was, but as soon as she said it, both Cosmo and Tails pushed each others' heads in for a romantic, seductive, passion filled kiss. As their tongues danced and were entangled inside their mouths, their desire for one another, their urges, began to grow. They didn't know if it was that dip in that magical springs at that planet or if was the result of being alone most of their lives, but what they did know was they needed more.

They soon released the liplock as both of them were trying to catch their breaths. It was true Cosmo loved Tails, but she didn't know if the feeling was truly mutual. Did he really have the same desires for her as she did of him? She had to find out for sure.

"Tails..." Cosmo started to say, "I love you so much, but... I want to know if everything you said to me is true. Because I don't want to give my heart to you only to have it broken..."

Tails looked confused at what she was saying. 'She must want some sort of proof that my love is real..." He thought, 'Her past must have been very tough...' That's when he came up with an idea, 'Well, it's kind of risky, and it sounds more something that Sonic would do... But it just might be the only way...'

"Cosmo." He said, still embracing her in his arms, "If you want me to prove to you that I truly care for you, you'll have to trust me. I will never do anything to hurt you, understand?"

"Uh-huh..." Cosmo said, almost getting lost in his eyes.

"Good." Tails said, "Now then, are you ready for me to prove my love for you?..." As he said that, he turned his head towards his bed.

Cosmo saw where Tails had looked and had a good idea what exactly he was thinking. 'Does he... does he want to...' Cosmo thought, as she started to get a little moist in her neither regions thinking about what it would be to do "that" with Tails, 'He... he does! Oh... Oh, my...'

She looked back over at her two-tailed boyfriend, realizing that she would want nothing more than to have sex with him. "Yes..." She said, with a desirable look in her eyes, "Yes, I'm ready."

Tails mentally sighed with relief as he heard that she was willing to do this as well. "All right, then..." He said, as he made the first move by wrapping his arms around Cosmo again and kissing her deeply.

As he was kissing her, he started to slowly undo the buttons in the back of her dress. He released the kiss as he loosened the last button on the bottom of her dress. He then gently took the long green sleeve straps off of her arms, causing the top part of her dress to fall, revealing Cosmo's breasts, which were an okay size; not too big, not too small.

Almost as soon as they were exposed, her breasts started to stiffen, as Cosmo had a small smile across her face.

"Cosmo... you..." Tails started to say with amazement, "You truly are beautiful..."

"You... you think so?..." Cosmo asked, as Tails was the first and possibly only one to see her like this.

"Yes. In fact..." Tails answered, as he brought Cosmo closer to him so her bare breasts were touching his fuzzy chest, "I know so..." He brought her for yet another kiss as they were rubbing their hands across each others' backs.

This time, Cosmo was the one to break up the kiss as she pushed Tails away a little and got a good look at him as she saw his erection popping out of his furry underside.

"Well, I'd say you're enjoying this so far..." Cosmo said with a small giggle.

Tails was wondering what she was talking about until he looked down and saw what Cosmo was looking at. He had a small embarrassed look on his face.

"Now, now..." She said, as she started to slowly rub his head a little, "You don't have to worry. In fact, I'm going to show you something I think you'll enjoy a little bit more."

Tails was confused at where she was going with this as Cosmo backed away a bit from him. She then grabbed the dangling top half of her dress and proceeded to remove the rest of it as she dropped it down to her feet, revealing to him a pair of light green panties.

The aroused look on the fox's face basically told her that whatever she was thinking, she shouldn't stop there... and she didn't. The plant girl then went ahead and slowly took off her panties, revealing her now exposed body to him for the first time.

Tails' jaw was opened with disbelief, but soon his lips slowly formed into a smiling motion. Cosmo giggled as she stepped out of her pile of clothes, now wearing nothing but her green sandals, and stepped closer to him.

"So, is this up to your liking?" She asked sarcastically, as she used her right hand to caress his open-mouthed cheek.

"Uh-huh..." Tails answered, mystified by his girlfriend's boldness and beauty.

"Hmm... good..." Cosmo said, as she decided to take advantage of his shock and apply a sexy kiss to him, diving her tongue in his opened mouth.

No other words were exchanged between the two for the next few minutes. Only saliva and moans as they continued their first nude embrace.

Soon, they released the kiss to regain their oxygen supply, as they stared lovingly into each others' eyes.

Tails then looked over to his side back at the bed. Cosmo looked over with him. Both getting the idea of what to do next.

"Tails..." Cosmo said, with an intimidated tone in her voice, "I'm a little nervous. It's... it's my first time doing this..."

"I know..." Tails said, comforting her, "Mine, too. But, I'll be gentle. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"I know you won't." She said, as she started to get accustomed to this new feeling towards the two-tailed fox, "I love you and I trust you." She soon kissed him on his cheek. Tails soon guided her down on his bed.

Tails may not have experienced it, but he has studied up on the basics of human anatomy and intercourse, however, as he was about to find out, knowing about it and actually doing it was something completely different.

As his erect member was inching towards Cosmo's clit, he took one more look at her face, as he saw the sure look in her eyes. He took a deep breath as he gently, slowly went in.

Cosmo gasped with shock and winced a little as the length of Tails' penis penetrated her and broke her hymen.

As a few traces of blood went down a little, even though Tails knew this would happen, he still froze up in fear as he saw the pain in her sweet face. He had thoughts about putting an end to it right then and there until Cosmo grabbed got a hold of both of his tails, leaning them towards her as if her intent was to get him closer.

"Please..." She said, trying to recover from the shock of her virginity being lost to her foxy lover, "Don't... don't stop, now. This does hurt a little... ...but... ...trust me... ...I can take it."

Tails was still unsure until his alien lover moved her own body under him, pushing her pussy more into his unmoving dick. As he noticed this, he looked back at her as she had absolute look of lust and desire.

He knew then that she wanted this to continue, and he was more than willing to fulfill his love's wishes as he started to go in and out of her.

Cosmo released the fox's tails and moved her hands across his furry orange back, rubbing it as she was moaning, enjoying the feeling she was experiencing at the moment.

Tails was groaning a bit as he continued to grind himself into her. All the times he spent getting to know Cosmo, all the adventures they've shared, all the moments they had, it all came down to this as both of them were having their first sexual experience with one another. He wouldn't have changed it for anything in the universe, known or unknown. As he looked at Cosmo smile and moan with passion, he knew she thought the same thing.

Soon, Tails mixed it up a little as he went down to her right nipple and started to suckle on it like a new born, while his right hand began to massage her left breast. Cosmo squeaked with surprise and passion as he did that.

'Oh! Tails! Yes, Please!' Cosmo thought as he continued. 'Oh, this feels absolutely wonderful! I... I can't even begin to imagine how this can get even better...'

***

Meanwhile, in the hallway of the Typhoon, Vector was still grumbling to himself, as he still couldn't find the little bee that was causing him all this trouble.

It was when he passed by the entrance to the cockpit did he hear this, "Lock on, lasers! Full speed ahead!"

"What the?!" He said as turned around and entered the cockpit as he saw Charmy sitting in the Captain's chair, pretending he was some kind of space hero as he swiveled the chair around.

"Whaaa! We're heading into an asteroid field!" Charmy said, laughing in the process.

"Charmy! What are you doing?!" Vector said, pissed off at the fact that he was playing around with delicate equipment.

"Hiya, Vector. You came to play, too?" Charmy asked.

"Are you crazy, Charmy?!" Vector said, "You can't just be sitting in Tails' chair like that, playing your silly games!" The croc soon grabbed the little bee off the chair and put him on the ground. "It's very dangerous. What were to happen if you were just playing around and the next thing you know you touch something here that you're not supposed to?!"

As he said that, he threw his arms up and down in frustration, soon inadvertently pressing a yellow button on the control panel.

_"Artificial gravity deactivated."_ A female voice announced, as Vector had his eyes wide open in shock, realizing what he had done.

"You mean, like what you just did?" Charmy asked rhetorically, as soon he and Vector started to float in the air. The artificial gravity function was shut down for the entire ship, which caused their sudden weightlessness, which would mean... (Ooh, boy...)

***

Meanwhile, back in Tails' room, as their love making continued, Cosmo started to notice something amiss. As Tails continued to suck and massage her breasts, she noticed that they were 2 feet up from the bed and rising ever so slowly to ceiling!

"Uh, Tails..." Cosmo managed to get out, as her mind was still lust induced.

Tails managed to release his lips from her stiff nipple, trails of saliva left behind, as he looked up back in her face.

"Yes, my love?..." He said as he was just as filled with desire as his green lover was.

He soon figured out what she tried to say, as his back hit the ceiling and his mind was somewhat snapped back to reality.

"Huh? What?" He said, confused as he looked around his current surroundings.

"Wh-what just happened, Tails?" Cosmo asked, as she looked down towards the bed.

"The artificial gravity function of the ship must have somehow been deactivated." Tails explained, "Someone must have entered the cockpit..."

"Does... does this mean... that we have to stop?" She asked with a sad look in her eyes.

"Well..." Tails began until he looked in her eyes.

When he saw the despondent look she was giving, he couldn't help but think how far she's gone to do this. A few seconds later, her dress and her panties floated close by to them. Tails thought that Cosmo went to a lot of trouble to do this, for him, for herself, for the both of them. He wasn't going to let a little thing like gravity keep them from doing what they felt was right.

"No." He finally answered, "We'll find someway to make this work."

As soon as he said that, Cosmo smiled with relief and then soon realized the position they were still in, or rather the new position they were in...

"Well, I got an idea..." She said, as she grabbed his arms and seemingly pinned them to the ceiling as she started bucking her hips up and down on Tails' throbbing cock.

He moaned with pleasure, surprised that she was able to come at him like that. It seemed that, as they were on the ceiling, Cosmo was taking control of this sexual escapade as she was moving as if she was top of him. Well, in a sense, she was. The two continued to moan with satisfaction as Cosmo continued to crash her body down -- or rather -- up into Tails.

(Ugh! This is why I hate those levels in the _Sonic_ games that have you moving on the ceiling like that! Can't tell which way is up or down and it makes my head hurt! 'ahem' In any case...)

"Oh, Cosmo! Ooh! Pretty... Ah!... Clever of You!" Tails managed to compliment her as he was still being rode on by his green lover.

"Mmm... Well, I Get It... Oh!... All From Yo-OOUU!" Cosmo responded as best she could as she continued, her juices starting to flow onto his penis.

"Well, do you mind if I-Yi-Yi!... Mmm-make it more interesting?" He asked.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked, eager to know what the two-tailed fox had in store.

"Trust me when I say, you'll want to hold on." He answered.

As Cosmo let go of his arms and grabbed onto his back, she even went as far as clenching up her vagina, getting a vice-like grip of the fox's member. Tails exhaled sharply as he felt his penis seemed to be encased for that brief moment, then planted his hands and feet up against the ceiling and seemingly launches himself and Cosmo back towards the ground.

Before they could hit the bed, however, Tails started to move his tails around and started to hover in midair like a furry helicopter with Cosmo safely latched on underneath him.

"Ooh... I'm already liking were this is going..." Cosmo commented as she was still holding on to the flying fox.

"Now then, shall we continue?..." Tails asked rhetorically as he smiled down at her.

Nothing else was said between the two as they continued their sexual encounter. With no surface to give either of them support, they moved their hips to keep the momentum going, a little sloppy at first, but soon both of them were moving in sync. As if they were in a forbidden mid air dance of ecstasy.

"Oh, Tails... something's... happening... to me! Like I... Ooh... can't keep something inside me... Ahh... any longer... Oh, YES!!!" Cosmo said, breathing heavily in the process.

"I'm... Ahh... getting that same feeling too, Cosm-OOO! Oh, GOD!!!" Tails responded, his breathing getting just as heavy as Cosmo's was.

As they looked into the lust filled eyes of the other, they went in for one last kiss, moaning in each other's mouths in the process. As they were on the verge of experiencing their first climax with each other, they released the kiss.

"TAAAAAIIILLLSSSS!!!!" Cosmo screamed with passion as she began to orgasm, her juices spilling all over Tails throbbing cock.

"COOOSSSSSMMMOOOO!!!!" Tails yelled with equally intense pleasure as he climaxed as well, spilling his seed inside her.

As soon as it was over, they were exhausted. Tails' tails started to slow down until they completely stopped leaving both him and Cosmo floating, passed out, in each others' arms, smiling.

A few minutes later, they both started to regain consciousness, as they saw they were still floating around, a few signs of each others' juices floating around in the mix as well. They both laughed and looked at each other lovingly.

"Well..." Tails said, breathing still ragged, "That... 'pant' ...was..."

"Mmm... Amazing..." Cosmo said, finishing his sentence.

"Heh-heh, I... guess we should be considered lucky... that my room is soundproof, huh?" Tails said.

Cosmo simply chuckled at that remark as she still embraced her two-tailed boyfriend.

Soon, a rapid array of knocks was heard on Tails' room door, causing both he and Cosmo to gasp.

"Yo, Tails, are you all right in there?" Said the voice of Sonic coming out of little intercom next to the door.

Tails reluctantly let go of Cosmo's embrace to answer, as he floated down towards the intercom and pressed a button.

"Y-yeah, Sonic. We -- uh, I-I'm fine, I'm okay." Tails said, "Wh-why you ask?"

"Well, just in case ya haven't noticed..." Said the voice of Knuckles, "We're All Floating Off The Ground Here!!"

"Geez, Knux, calm down, will ya?" Sonic said through the intercom.

"Don't worry. I've noticed that, as well." Tails said, "Listen, just give me a few minutes and I'll be able to fix this, okay."

"All right, buddy. Sonic, out." The blue hedgehog said.

Tails sighed as he looked back up at his naked green beauty.

"I guess we better go fix this, huh?" He asked rhetorically.

"I guess so." She said, then looked at her floating apparel, "Just, uh, let me get dressed first..."

***

"Hey, what's going on, here?" Chris asked, as he floated in the cockpit.

"Don't look at me." Charmy said as he flied around, "Vector was the one that broke the ship."

"Why You Little Liar!" Vector screamed as he tried chasing after the bee. His attempts however were completely futile as he had the grace of drunk moose. The proof was there when he was flailing his arms up and down as he was spinning in mid air.

"What's all the commotion going on in here?!" Amy said as she floated in, trying to keep her red dress in place. "And where's Tails? You'd think he'd be the first to show up when something...oh..." Her dress almost went up, "...like this were to happen."

Almost on cue, Tails flew by with Sonic and Knuckles close behind. "It's okay. It's nothing major." Tails said, "The artificial gravity has just been deactivated, that's all."

He flew back into the Captain's chair and pressed the flashing yellow button.

_"Artificial gravity reactivated."_ The female voice announced and just like that the gravity returned to normal, causing Sonic and Knuckles to land on their feet, Amy falling only to have Sonic catch her, Chris to fall flat on his butt, and Vector to land on his head.

Soon after the gravity was turned back on, Cosmo, redressed in her green and white petal dress, made her way to the cockpit with the others. Charmy soon flew back down on the ground. Tails sighed as he got up from the Captain's chair and joined Cosmo.

"Now then, what exactly happened in here?" He asked.

"Well, all I saw was Vector saying something about messing around with the ship, then he pressed a button, and then everything got all floaty." Charmy said.

"WHAT?!" Vector said in shock, "Now, wait a second! You were the one who was fooling around in here!"

"And yet you pressed the button..." The bee said, restating the fact.

"It's Not Like I Wanted To!" The croc argued.

"And yet you did." Charmy said, again.

As the bee and the crocodile continued their argument, everyone had a look that said what were they going to do with these idiots. Well, almost everyone. Tails and Cosmo simply looked at each other and smiled, completely disregarding the comedy bit the Chaotix members were putting on.

* * *

"What was really funny was when Sonic said that you should put a padlock on the door to the cockpit." Cosmo said, giggling as she continued to reminisce.

"Oh, and how about when Amy suggested to leave Vector and Charmy on the next planet we'd stop at?" Tails said, as he too laughed as he was recalling the memories.

Both of them stopped and sighed as they looked at each other.

"You were right, Tails." Cosmo said, "Getting the chance to talk about our past like this really made me feel comfortable."

"It's funny, though." Tails said, "If it wasn't for Vector and Charmy fooling around in the cockpit like that, we wouldn't have an interesting sexual encounter to talk about."

"I know. It's even too crazy to go into words." Cosmo said, then she looked back over at the large tarp. "So, you said before that this thing you're working on, it has something to do with the first time we had sex? How is that?" She asked.

"Well..." Tails said, as he finished one more sandwich, "I just have one quick adjustment to make. Just wait right there..." He soon grabbed a near by screwdriver and disappeared under the tarp once again.

A few minutes later, Tails emerged from the tarp to see that Cosmo was standing close by, waiting for her two-tailed boyfriend.

"Well..." He announced to his alien girlfriend, "It's finished."

He soon removed the large blue tarp revealing what looked to be a large walk-in fridge, with the structure being as tall as the lab with it taking up at least 1/10th of the width of the roomy laboratory. The insides of the chamber were decorated in white foam.

"What... What is it?" Cosmo asked.

Tails, tossing a remote control in his hand, had sly little smile on his face as stepped up behind Cosmo and whispered in her ear, "It's a zero gravity chamber."

As soon as he said that, she turned around to meet up with his seductive gaze, and gave him a look of desire as well. She already knew where this was headed, and she could not wait.

"Well..." She said in a seductive tone, as she embraced the fox in her arms, "Maybe, you could show me exactly how it works..."

"I'll be more than happy to..." Tails said with an equally seductive tone, as he guided her into the chamber and closed the door.

The End

* * *

**Author's Note: And there we go. Another M rated Sonic fan fic. So far I've gotten Sonic laid, and I've gotten Tails laid. I guess that just leaves one charcter left... Guess you'll just have to find out later. Until then, I'm Angel C. and here's a hint, I'm not hooking him up with Rouge like a lot of other authors did in the past...**


End file.
